


Sunlight

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Vampire fangs were revealed as soon as Charles Croydon smiled. He wandered the streets.





	Sunlight

I don't own GOTV characters.

 

Vampire fangs were revealed as soon as Charles Croydon smiled. He wandered the streets. He followed a woman by a few buildings. Charles was going to feed. Nothing was going to prevent him from attacking the woman. He approached her.

The woman's eyes widened after Charles seized her throat. She struggled the minute she saw fangs. Her throat was pierced. Her body ceased moving, but she was still alive.

Charles hissed after sunlight contacted his arm. He winced for a few seconds. Charles tried to smile. Although he was going to perish, the woman wasn't going to view extra days.

 

THE END


End file.
